


You are Darkness

by MissBlackRaven



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Lemon, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex, Yaoi, hisoillu, psico killers love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2018-11-13 05:39:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11178198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissBlackRaven/pseuds/MissBlackRaven
Summary: Illumi Zoldyck is a cold blooded killer, a hunter and someone's most precious being in the world.It starts colder than Illu's stare, but I promise you it'll be getting steamy, just wait for it.





	1. Humor me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first HisoxIllu story, it started as a one shot but kept growing. This is also my first time writing directly in English -I'm a Spanish speaker- please forgive me if there are mistakes. I'll update it as soon as humanly possible. I really hope you like it.

Out of all the things Illumi hated, waiting for someone who was late was close to number one on his list. It was twenty minutes past the scheduled time and the Zoldyck was starting to consider leaving the lonely spot on the abandoned building. The only reason for him to stay, was considering the hell he could later put his contact through. “You’re late”, said the assassin without altering his laidback pose against a decayed column. “I know, I’m sorry darling”, came the answer from the redhead man standing behind him. “I thought I’d make it on time, but I’ll leave if that’s your desire”, the clown approached him with elegant steps making his heels clack against the dust covered tiles.

“Of course not” 

“Oh, so you want me here?” the magician purred against Illumi’s ear.

“I want nothing but you information”, The Zoldyck took a step away from him, swaying his raven, silky hair in an attempt to brush away the redhead’s warm breath lingering in his neck. “Do you know where my brother is or not?”

“How rude”, Hisoka pouted. He walked past the other man and turned around to face him. “I do, but I won’t tell you”, yellow eyes locked over deep black ones. Hisoka’s eyes were sharp, along with his devilish smile which turned into a wide grin once one of Illumi’s needles went right to his face scratching his right cheek. “As impatient as always”, Hisoka gently brushed his thumb through the open wound making it disappear with his ability.

“I was not as impatient twenty minutes ago”, Illumi was beginning to wonder why he hasn’t killed Hisoka yet and most of all, why does he put up with all his crap. “I can just make you tell me all the information you’re holding on, I might do that, it’s much less time consuming”, said the assassin resting his index finger on his chin.

“My my, Illumi darling, there’s no need to come to those extents”, Hisoka knew well the methods used by his friend to extract information, and even though some of those forms of cruel torture seemed exciting in his mind, he wasn’t willing to be turned into a pincushion deprived of willpower. It wasn't interesting if he couldn’t be aware enough to enjoy it. “I have everything you need right here”, he said pointing to his pants. When he noticed the confused look in the other man’s eyes followed by an increment of his bloodlust in his aura, Hisoka quickly sunk his hand down one of his pockets extracting a folded piece of paper.

“Can you please stop playing around for a second?” The assassin walked towards the magician bearing the most annoyed look his stoic face could contort into. But when he went to grab the piece of information Hisoka pulled it away in a swift movement. 

“I’ll exchange this, for a kiss”

“I thought I asked you to stop playing arrou…” Illumi lost his words when Hisoka’s soft warm lips touched his forehead, leaving there the sweetest kiss the assassin could have thought of. His expression didn’t change much, but it took a second before he could snap out of the pretty confusing state he was on.

“Not in a hurry anymore?” Hisoka purred through his wicked grin, waving the little paper in front of Illumi’s face. The Zoldyck took it quickly and begun to walk away. “No good bye kiss darling?” Hisoka could feel the growing aura filling the air with killing intent and decided to let the man go. He loved taunting him, of course, but not this time, no after having witnessed a “Zoldyck blush”.

 

Sitting on the pale blue cover of his bed, Illumi examined the paper carefully. It was handwritten with a much neater calligraphy that he would’ve expected. –So, Kill is back in Yorkshin- The paper had the address of a hotel and a room number. Illumi picked up the telephone and asked the receptionist of his hotel for the phone number of Killua’s, luckily enough it will be listed. “We don´t have it and it’s apparently not listed on the public records” the receptionist responded in a diligent manner. “Would you like for me to try to find it?”, “No”, the assassin, on the contrary, wasn’t one for kind words and he hung up right after giving his short answer. 

He texted Milluki to ask him for the hotel number. Deliberately avoided making a phone call, since he knew his chubby brother will complain about him being away. Lucky for him, if Killua was in Yorkshin as Hisoka said, he was only a few days of travel away. 

Suddenly, the older of the Zoldyck sons felt exhausted, he had been chasing his little brother for a while now, he and his little annoying friend had become more and more able to avoid being found every time he tried. Illumi dropped himself on the soft mattress creating a fan of raven colored hair on the fall. He stroked his tired eyes with his hand and the most peculiar thing happened to him right then and there. When his cold fingers touched his forehead, a flitting flashback of the simple kiss Hisoka had given him earlier went through his mind. 

He laid there, momentarily lingering in the soft sensations of his memory, no emotions reflected on his stone cold face. His stomach shrouded when he realized his current situation. He was lying in bed, thinking about something as meaningless as that. He stood up and went straight to the shower, he needed to focus on his task.

 

Considering his beloved little brother wouldn’t talk to him on the phone, Illumi decided to go and see for himself in what conditions was he living in. By the time the assassin walked past his hotel front door, he caught a glimpse of the most disturbing shade of red he knew standing on the threshold. “Have you rented a car?” the clown asked without altering his laidback stand with his arms crossed. “No” was the simple answer the Zoldyck provided. “I contacted my family and they’re sending one”

“Don’t you think that’s a long and tedious way to travel?” Hisoka was now walking towards the other man who was still refusing to face him. “I have a different idea if you care to listen to me”

The black haired man was not in the mood for games, he had been chasing after Killua for far too long now and even though he considered it to be a priority, he wasn’t pleased by his father’s orders prohibiting him to accept any assassination jobs until he knew the family’s heir was alive and well. “I don’t have time for this” he stared at the end of the street looking for the car that was running late.

“Oh ̴ you’re wondering why your butlers haven’t arrived yet” Illumi hated to be read so easily and Hisoka’s playful voice made it even worse, he wasn’t asking. But he had to admit, even if only to himself, that this time the eccentric mas was right. “They must be arriving soon” that was a lie, he knew that being late was not an option for his butlers if they wanted to remain alive.

“No, they won’t” Hisoka stated. 

Illumi couldn’t help but to turn around to face his whimsical friend who was clearly enjoying himself with the confusion going on inside his head. “…” Illumi tried to speak but was abruptly interrupted “I know that because I asked them not to come” said the confident redhead. That did nothing but raise a ton more of questions inside Illumi’s head.

Illumi tilted his head to one side and a few strands of his exquisite hair cascaded across his face following his movement. He immediately extracted his phone out of his pocket willing to call his father. He would find out the truth and then kill the clown for wasting his valuable time. 

All of his determination went frozen still when he noticed the incoming call from Silva lighting up the screen in his hand. 

“Hello father” Illumi greeted, stone cold as always.

Hisoka’s golden eyes flickered while his tongue traveled across his devious grin. He couldn’t hear Silva speak, but he knew exactly what that conversation was about, and he confirmed his already firm suspicions when Illumi’s eyebrows twitched in the slightest way. Imperceptible for most, but not for him, he loved to make the stoic Zoldyck flinch or express even the most minimal sign of emotion. 

When Illumi hung up the call, he almost cracked his phone’s glass screen with the force of his fingers. “What happened Illu? Bad news?” Hisoka couldn’t hide his amusement even if he were actually trying. 

“Yes, apparently I have to work with you now” Illumi was being honest, but added a bit of extra malice to the line.

“How cruel” Hisoka complained. “What did Silva told you?”

“Nothing you do not already know”

“I’d pretty much like to hear your orders”

“That is unnecessary”

Hisoka flashed the screen of his phone in front of the wide open eyes of the assassin, on the screen a message from a couple of ours was open.

“Silva Zoldyck: You will work with Illumi on this, he’ll provide the details”

Saying Illumi was upset would be the understatement of the year. Why would his father contact Hisoka before him? What was being kept from his knowledge? Expertly though, Illumi didn’t show any of this feelings on his face, and refused to ask anything out loud; he would fetch every answer on his own time. 

“What does this has to do with telling my butlers not to come?” Illumi asked finally, ignoring the bigger issue and returning to the original question.

“Hm…” Hisoka smiled “I told Silva a black town car will take too long and look too suspicious so he told me to use alternative transport”

“Oh” Illumi realized that it made perfect sense but was still puzzled about why he needed Hisoka for this task. After all, finding Killua was strictly a family business and Silva was the first one to discredit everyone who wasn’t a Zoldyck. Was his father losing confidence in him or his capability? After all, Killua was his responsibility and he considered it his greatest defeat the way his little brother had turned his back against the family.

“So, shall we?” Hisoka’s deep, soft voice cut through his train of thought. The magician was offering his right arm gallantly for him to take. “You can fill me in during the travel” Hisoka sure knew how to make something completely innocent sound lewd and disturbing.

“Yes” Illumi’s dead-like eyes passed right beside him ignoring his entire self “Where are we going exactly?” 

“To the airport” Hisoka said turning on his heels and starting to walk besides his favorite Zoldyck “Care to join the mile-high club dear Illumi?” The soft words felt heavy with lust while Hisoka’s arm moved up to grab his partner by the shoulder as they walked down the sidewalk. 

“I already have a trusted private air craft company” Illumi’s innocence often took Hisoka by surprise, how could a cold blooded killer be so innocent and childlike? That was just one of his many traits that completely fascinated him. “And remove your arm immediately if you do not want to pick it up from the floor” 

“Why must beautiful creatures be so cold?” Hisoka said while releasing Illumi from his embrace. It will be a long trip, and an even longer mission, he knew that much. He only hoped to be able to collect as much as possible of his precious Illu’s minimal expressions.


	2. Orchids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They arrive at Yorkshin, Hisoka's words seem to cause quite the effect on Illumi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, thank you so much for all the Kudos and comments, I'm so happy, I thought no one would read it haha  
> Anyway, here's chapter 2, it's slightly explicit, but still, just in case you don't like that kind of stuff, you've been warned!   
> I hope you like the chapter, keep commenting that just fuels me.

Above the clouds, sitting across from each other, Illumi was looking out the window while his companion kept his eyes fixed on him. The magician was leaning forward on the simple table, delicately resting his chin on the palm of his hand. The assassin was perfectly still, with his hands settled on his thighs, straight back flushed on the back of the seat, only his head was turned towards the window. Hisoka sighed, once almost to himself, then again, loud.

“Are you bored?” Illumi asked without turning to face him. “Well yes, I am” his response was full of bitterness, after all it had been nearly an hour since boarding the ship and his dear Zoldyck hadn’t said a word to him. “Are you mad at me Illu?” Hisoka pouted. 

“Hm?” Illumi finally turned his head and was now looking directly at the clown with his expressionless face. “Why would you think I am angry at you?”

“Well, you’ve been extremely cold to me lately” 

“I have not acted in any different way towards you”

“Illu… you should speak to me, make small talk”

“Why should I do such thing?” he cocked his head in doubt.

“’Cause we’re friends”

“Assassins do not have friends”

Hisoka sighed in defeat, he knew his peculiar “friend” wasn’t easy to deal with, but he also noted his icy exterior had become somewhat colder. They’d known each other for over ten years now and even though they were never intimately close, he was actually missing the slight warmth Illumi used to treat him with. 

He stood up and stretched his arms “Well, you still have to tell me everything about this mission, don’t you?” 

Illumi knew he was being forced to engage in conversation and he wrinkled his nose a little. He wasn’t in the mood for chit-chat, after all, he had no news about his brother since the ryodan business and he was getting frustrated about it. 

“Fine, I will tell you what father told me earlier” if there was a readable emotion behind those words, Hisoka guessed it was probably annoyance. “Wait, not here” Hisoka interrupted “Let’s go to the bar and grab drink”

“I do not think alcohol could be of much use right now”

“Aren’t you like immune to poison?”

“I am”

“Then what’s the harm? Think of it as whiskey flavored ice tea”

 

They sat on a small table on a dim corner, the waiter asked for their order and shortly returned with a bottle of whiskey and two glasses. Hisoka watch closely as his associate poured some liquor on his own glass. He noticed how Illumi’s hair shined with the warm lights. 

Since both were on a rather secretive mission, they weren’t wearing their usual clothes. The assassin was almost completely dressed in black except for a forest green vest while the magician whore a red shirt and black dress pants, most of the traveling costumers would agree they were a sight for sore eyes. 

Hisoka poured himself a glass of whiskey while his friend begun the report. “My father told me we should provide information about Killua’s whereabouts” he said with a calm voice. “We are not to force him to return with us by any means” 

“Where are my skills required in all of this?” Asked the clown slyly playing with the glass on his hand. 

“Killua had an impeccable assassin training, so he can be good at hiding, but you know his little… friend… well”

“Oh… and what am I supposed to do with him?”

“He will not refuse to see you, even if it is to attack you and the minute he is in danger Killua will most surely go to his aid”

This was surprising, Illumi actually knew how friendships worked? No, this must’ve been the words of his father. 

“So, just to be clear, I’m the bait”

“If that is how you want to consider yourself, then yes”

“In that case, I don’t really know if I should be offended or flattered” Hisoka said after chugging down the contents of his glass.

“Well” Illumi begun to respond, raising his hand to his chin, pondering the answer. “You cannot be a bait if you are not at least alluring”

Hisoka’s golden eyes became sharp and went straight to find Illumi’s charcoal ones. “Illu dear, was that a compliment?”

Without accepting or denying it, the assassin looked away and begun to pour himself a second glass. “I am only stating the facts, regarding this mission you are… convenient”   
“So, you find me conveniently sexy”

Illumi left his empty glass on the table with a thud. “More accurately, sexy enough to a twelve-year-old”

Hisoka smiled and then laughed, loud enough to make a few other costumers turn around. There it was, that sass that flame inside Illumi that even he ignored was there. “Illumi” he said finally wiping off a tear. “You suck at flirting” 

“I do not!”

The Zoldyck’s response full of offense made Hisoka laugh again. “So you don’t deny it then” he said almost breathless.

“You are so childish” He stood up and slightly cracked the glass and the table from the sheer strength of his anger flowing to his hands. Without saying another word, the eldest Zoldyck son did the most composed and quiet storm out in history. 

Upon their arrival to Yorkshin city, the pair decided to book a room at a somewhat fancy hotel near Killua’s just to have a place to leave their bags and spend the night if necessary. They got themselves a nice two bedroom suit with a living room and two bathrooms. Illumi was pleased with the luxurious style and perks, though Hisoka considered it an unnecessary amount of money spent on it. “What do you care if I’m paying anyways?” Were the Zoldyck’s words when confronted with his partner’s opinion. 

“I don’t care, I just don’t see why we need all this crap” Hisoka was touching the velvet curtains with his index finger. Then he turned around and noticed the glass vase on top of a small round table. It had a beautiful arrangement of orchids. He stare at them for a while, caressing it’s petals with uncharacteristic delicacy. “The flowers are nice though” he finally said. Illumi was busy setting his laptop on a desk. He remained silent. 

“They remind me of you” the magician said with a low whispery voice. 

“How so?” Illumi turned around and saw the redhead holding one of the petals up with his long fingers, slightly bent over to feel the texture with his nose. His eyes were closed and a relaxed smile was stretching his lips. The flowers were white, but a red pattern adorned its surface.

“They’re so white, almost porcelain, and the red looks just like blood, splattered across, carelessly” Hisoka was now looking at Illumi, burning thoughts pouring through his eyes. “It reminds me of the first time I saw you kill” 

“Do you mean when I almost kill you?”

“Yes, you cut your mark’s throat so close to your face it splattered blood all over you”

“I was distracted by certain clown who kept trailing me everywhere”

“You were so passionate, yet you didn’t even flinch”

“I was disordered”

“You were perfect”

“I was twelve” 

Hisoka smiled, he didn’t know if Illumi’s mention of his own age back then was a justification of his carelessness or an ‘I should have been perfect by that age’ kind of thing. He decided it was probably the latter. 

Illumi stood up from the desk chair and walked towards Hisoka, he tilted his head and blinked a few times staring at the flowers. “It is quite curious that this particular flower reminds you of me” he said with a blank stare.

“And why is that?” Hisoka stood next to him with a hand on his hip, looking attentively at his favorite Zoldyck. 

“This type of orchid is called ‘Harlequin Phal’. If anything, I could probably say they remind me of you” Illumi was unaware of the effect his words have had on Hisoka.   
“I guess we make a beautiful orchid then”

Before he could think about it, Illumi’s eyes moved away from Hisoka’s line of sight. He felt his blood rushing to his face, but acted according to his training, refraining everything from showing on the outside of his shell. “I have to take a shower” he said after a short silence. “We will go to find Killua after midnight, I suggest you to do the same” Without any other words, he retired to his bedroom. 

As soon as his door was locked, he gathered fresh clothes and a towel and went straight to the bathroom. He left his dirty clothes perfectly folded on top of a little bench and after stepping into the shower he let the lukewarm water run through his skin. His soapy hands trailing every inch of his toned body, his wet hair sticking to his back, dripping all the way to the floor. Illumi didn’t understand why when he was relishing in the softness of the water and the fragrance of the almonds body wash, he suddenly thought of Hisoka.

‘The flowers are nice… They remind me of you’

His whole body flinched with the fresh memory of that man’s soft words. He tried to keep them out of his mind and continue with his bath. 

‘So white’

‘Porcelain’

‘Blood splattered’ 

Hisoka’s words kept coming back, haunting him. There was a warm feeling along with a tight knot on his stomach preventing him from breathing properly. Before he knew it, both of his hands were desperately trailing down, gripping on his already throbbing erection. He stroked his length with impatience, unwillingly thrusting his hips forward. 

‘It reminded me of the first time I saw you kill’

Eyes closed tight, jaw clenched, Illumi rested his forehead against the cold tile wall in front of him. He remembered that first encounter too. He was twelve and already working in the family business. He could feel someone’s presence following him from time to time, he had accustomed to the bubblegum and cherry scent of his uninvited companion. 

‘You were so passionate’

Illumi was doing his best trying to conceal the suffocated moans that were building up in his throat. Hisoka still remembered their first encounter, he wanted the clown dead after jeopardizing the positive result of his work by deciding to show up unannounced. Illumi remembers that one as his most unsatisfactory kill, but Hisoka had a different view on the matter. 

Illumi was pushing his hard erection into his own hand, not sure why all those words had taken him to this point, but he couldn’t care less. He was panting heavy puffs of steam while the water embraced him in a tender clasp. His legs started to tense and his toes were gripping the floor. He could feel his orgasm drawing near.

‘You were perfect’

His whole self contracted as he felt his climax leaving his body a trembling mess. His breath was still fogging the wall tiles in front of him. He tried to compose himself, whatever that was he would have to deal with it later. Of course he didn’t had feelings for Hisoka, but then again, listening to the clown comparing him with a gorgeous flower didn’t happen every day. –They were just words, no meaning in them- he thought. 

Was it the flower? Or the fact that Hisoka called him perfect? He thought of himself covered in blood, that was his true nature, his life, and Hisoka found that beautiful.

When he finally left the bathroom, he sat on the bed and was drying his hair with a towel when he heard a knock on the door.

“What?” he asked, cold as ice.

“Illu, dear, we’ll be late”

Illumi found his phone on the bed and saw that it was eleven thirty, he had spent almost an hour in the shower. “Oh” he said. “I am ready, give me a second” he put on his typical mission outfit in purple and black, but tie his hair in a loose bun since it was still wet. 

When he opened the door, he found Hisoka leaning forward against the door frame. He seemed taller somehow. “We can go now” Illumi said as stoic as always staring right at the eyes of the man he had just touched himself to. The Zoldyck training came in handy in more than one unexpected occasions. 

When he stepped forward, the magician let him through. But when he was right beside him he leaned down to whisper in his ear. “Steamy shower?”  
Illumi thought that no one in the world could have seen that coming. He had been perfectly silent and careful not to draw attention. “Yes” he said finally, looking forward to conceal the slightest shade of pink that was rising on his cheeks. “Hot water works perfectly, so there was a considerable amount of steam”

Hisoka snorted, he couldn’t see if he was being clever and funny or ridiculously childish, he knew Illumi could be both sometimes, he loved that about him. 

They left in complete silence, Killua’s hotel wasn’t far at all and they were only trying to take a look at the place for now. All Hisoka wanted to see now, was his beautiful porcelain flower splattered with blood again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The spotted phal or harlequin phal orchid is real, you can google it. It's stunning.  
> I hope you guys liked it, I surely enjoyed writing it.  
> I'll update as soon as humanly possible!  
> Love, Raven.-


	3. Let's play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How can a Zoldyck manage so many emotions? And how can a magician take advantage of it?

Let's play 

 

People came and went through the bustling streets of Yorkshin, unaware of the two shadows running around the top of the buildings, lurking in the alleys. Silent, deadly and precise, the assassin and the magician run undetected towards their destination. 

Killua’s alleged location was a cheap hotel room in a troublesome part of the city. His brother couldn't help to wrinkle his nose at the smell of urine and decomposed trash that filled the alley behind the place. “We're here” said the clown with a welcoming gesture. “I can not feel Killua's presence” said the Zoldyck.

They weren't sure if they had the right address or if the information had been misleading however they were not about to leave anything to chance. Both were concealing their presences and instead of using En to look for the kids, they decided to look in the old fashioned way. 

Hisoka climbed to the rooftop and was happy to let all of his bloodlust drip out of his body with the lewdest roar he could muster. Illumi had asked him to do exactly that in order to distract de boys, specially Gon, with the undeniable presence of the clown while he could move undetected through the hallways hoping to reach the one with his brother in time. 

Suddenly the building, along with the surrounding area were ravaged by the lustful and terrifying aura of Hisoka longing for a bloodbath. Moving with perfect stealth and speed, the oldest Zoldyck son felt it too. He felt instantly intoxicated by the overwhelming feeling of that aura he knew so well. 

It had been over ten years ago the first time he'd felt that same presence along with that bubblegum and cherries scent. He'd found it dreadfully sweet, the kind of smell that penetrates the nostrils and leaves behind a strong memory. 

Now Illumi found himself wondering around those memories instead of concentrating in the task ahead and hating his partner for causing such distraction in him, again. He pushed aside those memories realizing how uncomfortable he felt within the clown’s presence now, after the events that took place in his sower barely hours ago. 

He still arrived to the room where he expected to find his beloved brother and the annoying little boy he called a friend. He stood next to the door, trying to hear something coming out of the room, giving away their position, but nothing. Either the boys had left the room earlier, or… 

Illumi slammed the door open and found exactly what he feared. Emptiness. Not even their essences remained even though Illumi was able to know that his brother had been there some time ago. He tried to gather evidence or any sort of clue which could lead to Killua’s whereabouts but nothing came out of his search. 

Discouraged and deeply disappointed he reached for his cell phone in his pocket and dialed Hisoka’s number, but he got no reply. Assuming his associate would be completely lost within his own bloodlust, the eldest Zoldyck son decided to go to the rooftop and explain everything. 

The closer he got to that dense, treacherous aura, the more intoxicated he became, unable to deal with that hideous feeling of allure. He didn't know if it was the first time he had felt that way about it, he wasn't sure. Memories from recent events began to dance within his head, intermingled with the new ones rising from the aura he couldn't help to get closer to. 

Hisoka’s words ringed in his ears along with flashes of golden eyes glistening amidst the blood stained orchids. He was so consumed by his own thoughts that he didn't realize how close he really was to the last door on the stairs. 

Illumi went through and closed it behind him with a huge amount of strength making the magician undeniably aware of his presence. But what Hisoka saw was far from the composed, stone cold assassin he knew. The eldest Zoldyck son seemed disheveled, gasping loudly through his parted lips, his raven colored hair covering part of his porcelain skin. “My my, Illu dear, what happened to you that you show up looking like… This?” 

The assassin couldn't process the words he had just heard. His hand instinctively turned into a deadly claw unleashing the fury and frustration not even he could understand. His face remained undisturbed by the waves of emotion that flooded him. Hisoka tried to make another comment but his attempt was cut short by a very strong hand holding his neck with an iron grip. 

“You lied to me” Illumi’s voice seemed to reflect the exact opposite of his true intentions. “You said that you knew where my brother was” the assassin’s grip grew stronger. “But you did not know that, am I right?” 

Hisoka was only able to produce a broken sound which seemed something between an explanation and pure laughter. He held Illumi's arm with his hands in an attempt to break free but what he met was undeniable strength and strong limbs that wouldn't budge. He knew his beloved associate well and this time he was taking way longer than usual before releasing him. His lungs started to burn. But just then, he was released, more accurately thrown to the hard floor where he landed coughing and gasping for air. 

As soon as the air slowly began to flood his lungs again, Hisoka started to laugh, loud and violently. He wouldn't admit it but it was hard for him to get up, he could tell that Illumi had put a considerable amount of strength, both in the choking as in the throwing. 

“I can't be right all the time Illu, where's the fun in that?” he said finally, removing the dust from his clothes. “Apparently my contact was wrong” 

“I recommend you not to play games with me Hisoka” the assassin was not amused in the slightest. He made a swift, almost imperceptible movement and there was suddenly a needle pinned on the magician's throat and another on the base of his skull leaving him completely still. “Be quiet for a minute” said Illumi as he pulled out his cell phone. 

Hisoka couldn't listen the conversation but he knew his partner was calling Silva, specially when he hung up and approached him even more disturbed than before if possible. “I am not to return to the mansion until I assure the family that the heir is alive and well” he said almost as if repeating the mission to himself. “Also, I am not allowed to accept any other jobs until that task is completed” Hisoka knew that Illumi loved his job and the life he had with his unconventional family, those conditions were extremely difficult for his friend to deal with and his face was starting to show the maelstrom of emotions that were conveniently hidden inside. The magician smiled. 

“And you have to provide useful data to achieve this purpose, if you refuse, I am authorized to eliminate you” 

Hisoka’s smile grew wider and turned into a devilish grin. His golden eyes were sparkling into the night with undeniable lust. “That been said, what are you going to do?” the needle on the throat was removed. “Speak” 

The magician coughed and spitted blood before being able to follow that command. “I must say, there's gotta be a better and more creative use for this needle in my back” the Zoldyck sighed. “I mean, I'd love to see what you can do while I'm helplessly still” the lewd laughter that came after that statement only seemed to diminish in tone when Hisoka noticed that the assassin was not annoyed as he expected, but rather peculiarly uncomfortable. He had a choice, he could keep on taunting and teasing the other man to see what would came out of it, or, he could cut the moment short and see what reaction would take over Illumi’s glorious features. 

“Anyway, I have a contact that might be interested in sharing some information” he opted for the second choice. “And who might that contact be?” asked the Zoldyck lowering his shoulders ever so slightly. He was disappointed, and Hisoka noticed it, so he resolved to keep playing with his friend's unmanageable emotions. “The leader of the spider, my dear Chrollo”. Silence took place, it only lasted for a second but it was there. Illumi's breath hitched and his eyes had to make an effort to remain impassive. “Do you believe that he, out of all people, will tell you the truth?” there was coldness and cruel disdain in his words. 

“Of course Illu, dear, he will… for a price”. 

There it was, that anger slipping from the depths of the hidden emotions trying to arise. That hate burning and boiling inside Illumi's chest was slowly making its way to his ice cold eyes. He was fighting hard against it, using everything he ever learned in his years of training to keep everything concealed, but everyone has a limit. “Fine!” he replied wrinkling his nose. “Go to your beloved spider and when he lies to you again I'll get to kill you” He then turned around and started to walk towards the edge of the rooftop, releasing the last needle just before he jumped stealthily to the ground. 

“ah… jealousy” Hisoka smiled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, thank you for your patience. My life went upside down a few months ago and I couldn't write a thing, but everything is amazing now so here I am.  
> If you waited all this time for an update, thank you, honestly, nothing makes me happier than your comments and feedback.   
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I'll update soon!   
> Raven.-


End file.
